


Home

by rvaleardis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Home, Short Story, Sligh Au, susan goes to narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Short drabble about going home. Hope you enjoy it.





	Home

Home. What was home? Where was home? There was one thing they knew for sure. Home was not this place.

This place that has a horrid smell no matter where you go. This place where loud shrieks and noises are heard continuously throughout the day. This place where they were ordinary people who could not be who they really were. They felt trapped. Though they always brought back memories and what they learned, it just wasn’t enough.

Their parents had seen it. Seen the change that came so surprisingly. They weren’t who they were at the beginning of this war. They are now completely different and grown up.

Gone were the children and instead there stood the adults. The adults who seemed to have more common sense and intelligence than their own parents. The adults that stood out of place in their little town where nothing ever happened.

They returned home once or twice more and knew that it was indeed where they were supposed to be. They couldn’t stay but they would come back one day. There was hope. All of them clung to it like it was a lifeline. Never losing its sight and holding on tight.

The long awaited day came by when they got on a train. They believed it to be going one place but were and taken by surprise to arrive once and for all, home. They came with everyone this time as well. Even the parents who had no notion of such a place. A place of wonder and hope and faith. A place that accepts you and gives you the strength to be all you can be.

They were home. All together. In Narnia.


End file.
